Verlassen
by A.Schwarzung
Summary: Saga visita a Kanon después de que éste ha huido del Santuario para terminar con una misión que ha buscado evitar durante años [one shot/yaoi/twincest].


**N/A:** Basado en la canción Omerta de Katatonia. Omertà o ley del silencio es el código de honor siciliano que prohíbe informar sobre los delitos considerados asuntos que incumben a las personas implicadas. En la cultura de la Mafia, romper el juramento de omertà es castigable con la muerte.

* * *

La luz del sol apenas parecía iluminar el oscuro lugar, ocultando parcialmente las mesas de las orillas, así como a los escasos clientes que habían ignorado su entrada. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras deseaba que el otro hubiese hecho las cosas más sencillas para ambos. Su mirada recorrió rápidamente cada esquina del lugar y al grupo de hombres reunidos ahí. Incluso si oponía resistencia, no sería tan difícil sacarlo de ahí, a menos que alguien interfiriera, en cuyo caso tendría que herir a algunos de esos hombres para poder completar la misión. La sola palabra dejaba un sabor amargo en sus labios, secaba su garganta y le dejaba con la sensación de hiel recorriendo sus venas. Tantas veces había escuchado la palabra, algunas veces con desinterés, otras con ligera curiosidad, y en esta última ocasión con mal disimulada congoja.

Sus pesados pasos le llevaron hasta una de las mesas acomodadas en la esquina del lugar, una posición bastante ventajosa para vigilar a quien entrara y mantenerse al mismo tiempo fuera de vista, pese a que esas tácticas eran inútiles en esos momentos. Su diestra cogió una de las sillas, para después tomar asiento al lado del hombre al que había venido a buscar. Una de sus cejas se arqueó al notar que no sólo había un par de vasos, sino que además la botella que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa era de un robusto vino tinto que recordaba con cierta melancolía.

El hombre a su lado simplemente tomó la botella y comenzó a servir dos bondadosas porciones, sin girarse para verlo ni dirigirle palabra alguna. Cuando ambos tuvieron sus vasos en frente, brindaron en solemne silencio antes de degustar las notas ricas y secas de la bebida. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, concentrándose en las memorias agridulces que evocaba la bebida, así como en el paso de la mirada que el otro le dirigía en esos momentos. No dijo nada, simplemente le dejó estudiarlo en el pesado silencio entre ellos.

—Estás un poco lejos del Santuarios ¿no lo crees? —, pausó un instante, como esperando que el aludido respondiera, antes de decidirse a proseguir. —Hubo un momento en el que creí que ya nunca te volvería a ver. Tardaste mucho en encontrarme.

La pregunta de si había deseado no encontrarlo había quedado en el aire, pero Saga podría prácticamente degustarla en la punta de la lengua ajena. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la imagen serena del hombre a su lado, quien simplemente continuaba admirando el contenido del vaso.

—Me da gusto ver que te encuentras bien ¿Cómo están todos los demás?

—Esta no es una visita social y lo sabes. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer todo tan difícil?

Kanon dejó que de sus labios brotara una risa sin humor.

—¿Eso te parece? Sólo trataba de ser amable. Después de todo tiene casi un año que no te veo.

—Han pasado once meses desde que huiste. ¿Todo el tiempo estuviste aquí?

El menor se giró, arqueando una de sus cejas antes de ocultar su sonrisa irónica con el vaso de vino.

—No creí que eso te importara. Después de todo, cuando me fui ¿no dijiste que no querías volver a verme?

—Eso no es verdad y lo sabes. La situación era insostenible y tenía que hacer algo. Pero nunca te dije que no quería volverte a ver, sólo quería que…

El sonido del puño de Kanon sobre la mesa le silenció de inmediato, mientras la mirada fulgente de su hermano le observaba con rabia apenas contenida.

—No te atrevas a decirlo—, siseó el menor al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba hacia él. —No tenías derecho, y sigues sin hacerlo. ¿Por qué no me dices mejor qué haces aquí a la mitad de la nada?

Saga le observó, apenas sorprendido ante la agresividad y la apatía de su gemelo. Sabía que en cuanto el otro escuchara sus motivos, la situación sólo podría empeorar.

—Te busqué varios días después de que desapareciste, pero tuve que dejar de hacerlo una semana después ya que tenía otros deberes. Athena se percató de tu ausencia y decidió esperar a que regresaras, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no regresarías me llamó y…

—No digas más, te ha enviado en una misión ¿no es así? Así que debo regresar de inmediato al santuario ¿no es así? Y en caso de que me niegue, tu indicación es ¿hacerme entrar en razón? ¿Deshacerte del rebelde?

—Kanon por favor…

—No, no me vengas con eso. ¿Quieres que te diga algo? Hazlo. Deshazte de mí, porque no pienso regresar al Santuario. Eso me hace un rebelde ¿no es así? Y el castigo para una traición es la pena de muerte ¿correcto?  
—Sabes que eso sería una hipocresía de mi parte. Porque antes de mi devoción a ella está…

—¡Suficiente!

Saga le miró con reproche antes de esperar a que las personas habían observado el arranque del menor volvieran a sus asuntos.

—Sólo digo la verdad. Pero también es cierto que las cosas no han cambiado y que nuestra situación sigue siendo la misma.

—Y por eso te repito que no pienso volver al Santuario. Ya no tengo nada que hacer ahí. Nadie me aprecia y sinceramente no me interesa ser parte de toda esa maldita farsa del mundo feliz. En cuanto a nuestra situación, como es que la llamas, eso es algo ya pasado.

El mayor llevó ambas manos a sus sienes, acariciando la región hasta deslizarlas a su rostro. Cuando elevó el rostro pudo comprobar que al menos Kanon no había huido.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Acaso alguien puede cambiar tanto en unos cuantos meses? ¿O quizás es algo más? ¿Alguien más?

El otrora dragón de mar le observó con sorpresa, antes de sonreír de lado. De repente comenzó a reír suavemente.

—No lo puedo creer. Justo cuando pienso que lo sé todo de ti haces algo más para sorprenderme. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo me encontraste? O mejor aún ¿disfrutaste de estar espiándome, Saga?

El aludido inclinó su rostro, ocultándolo entre sus manos en un gesto desesperado.

—Por favor, no hagas esto. Solamente quería asegurarme de que estabas bien. Y Cuando te vi con esa mujer…

La risa metálica de su hermano le hizo elevar su rostro confundido y un tanto molesto. Estaba a punto de hacer algún comentario hiriente, pero el otro se le adelantó.

—Entonces me estabas acechando mientras te morías de celos. ¿O me equivoco? ¿Qué hacías Saga? ¿Te preguntabas qué podía ver tu hermano en esa pequeña mujer tan ordinaria? ¿Te imaginabas su cuerpo debajo del mío durante las noches mientras la hacía mi mujer? Si te interesan los detalles puedo contarte todo…

La mano crispada de Saga alrededor de su cuello le hizo callar, si bien la sonrisa cargada de sorna dibujaba aún sus labios.

—Eso Kanon, ha sido demasiado vulgar, incluso para ti. Ahora escúchame, porque sólo voy a hacer esta pregunta una vez y espero una respuesta. ¿Le dijiste a ella algo acerca del Santuario y de tu situación?

—¿Realmente eso es lo que quieres saber? Vamos…— nuevamente calló al sentir el agarre del otro aumentando alrededor de su tráquea.

—¿Qué vas a hacer si te digo que sí? ¿La vas a matar también? ¿Vas a matar a la mujer a la que probablemente le he contado toda mi vida para poder estar a su lado?

Saga le soltó bruscamente antes de acomodarse en su asiento, como si no le hubiese estado estrangulado. Su mano tomó el vaso antes de precipitar el resto del contenido en su garganta para después servirse de nueva cuenta.

—No se trata de eso. Sabes que está terminantemente prohibido hablar de la Orden con la gente ordinaria. No debiste haberle dicho nada, sobre todo si realmente te importa. Sólo la pusiste en peligro. Pero eso ya lo solucionaremos después.

—No, no lo haremos. Ya te dije que no pienso regresar para ser sujeto a juicio. Ambos sabemos en qué acabará esto. Ya fui perdonado en una ocasión y no tendré la misma suerte ahora. Así que puedes irte y dejarme aquí, o deshacerte del problema.

—¿Por qué insistes en lo mismo? ¿Es que realmente deseas morir?

—¿Negarás que esas son las órdenes? Después de todo, eres bastante bueno haciéndolo. Pero debes admitirlo, hay cosas que nunca cambian Saga.

El silencio fue la única admisión que necesitó para saber que estaba en lo cierto. El menor cerró sus ojos, bebiendo en silencio mientras imaginaba la ansiedad que experimentaba Saga.

—No opondré resistencia. Sólo salgamos de aquí y terminemos esto en algún lugar donde no haya testigos. Una vez que ya no esté aquí, podrás fingir que nada de esto sucedió. Es más, quizás puedas olvidar lo que inició todo. ¿Crees poder hacerlo? Porque yo no… y por eso no pienso regresar.

Kanon se enderezó antes de aproximarse a su hermano hasta que sus rostros estuvieron apartados por unos cuantos centímetros. Se aseguró de que nadie estuviera prestándoles atención antes de susurrar.

—¿Cómo se supone que regrese a un lugar donde no puedo ser libre? ¿De qué sirve el perdón si aun así tengo que ocultarme en las sombras? Puede que Athena sea misericordiosa, pero nunca entendería ¿cierto? Además, prefieres la culpa y victimizarte a enfrentar las consecuencias. A veces me pregunto ¿qué diría nuestra pequeña diosa si supiera que sus guardianes de Géminis son más que hermanos? ¿Nos condenaría? ¿Me volvería a encerrar en Cabo Sunión? ¿Me desterraría? Quizás sería alguien más el que estaría a mí lado para cumplir esta misión.

—Kanon, nadie tiene que saber…

—¡Ese es el maldito problema!—siseó el aludido, mirando retador al otro. —No quiero esconderme en el Templo de Géminis. No quiero servir a una diosa que es incapaz de comprender esta situación. No puedo vivir fingiendo Saga.

—¿Y qué hay entonces de esa mujer?

El menor soltó una risa cargada de ironía mientras observaba la rígida figura de su hermano.

—Eres un imbécil. ¿Quieres saber la verdad? No es nadie importante. Ni siquiera sabe cuál es mi nombre verdadero. Nadie aquí me conoce en realidad y hago lo posible por no llamar la atención. No soy un completo idiota ¿sabes? Sabía que vendrías por mí aunque me pregunto por qué tardaste tanto en llegar.

Se aproximó un poco más, permitiéndose por un momento admirar el rostro de Saga. Todos los días veía su propio reflejo en el espejo, preguntándose por el otro, imaginando cómo transcurrían sus días en el santuario sin él. A veces se imaginaba que la imagen no era suya, sino de él. Pero nuca podía sentir el mismo afecto, ni el mismo sofocante deseo que le producía ver el rostro del mayor.

—¿Fue porque estabas molesto? ¿Por qué no te dije que me iba? ¿Fue por todas esas veces que me burlé de tus sueños de nobleza y constricción? ¿Fue por no compartir tus ideales? ¿O fue por desear más de ti? ¿Fue porque no quise ser hermano? ¿Por qué no me quedé conforme hasta ser tu amante?

El menor cerró los ojos al sentir un repentino mareo. Se reclinó y acomodó su frente sobre la fría mesa, tratando de sobreponerse al mareo y al dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a abrumarlo. En ese momento se percató de que los párpados le pesaban y de que todo su cuerpo se sentía entumido. Un zumbido insistente le dificultaba entender las palabras del otro, apenas podía distinguir la preocupación en el tono de su voz. Quiso hablar, pero le fue imposible. Su boca estaba seca y su garganta parecía tener arena pegada en su interior. Entonces comprendió y para su sorpresa comenzó a reír. Saga, el hábil y maquiavélico hermano suyo, lo había engañado. Creyó al mayor capaz de enfrentarse a él y de matarlo en combate, ¿pero esto? De todas las formas en que había pensado que podría morir, nunca creyó que sería envenenado por su hermano.

Con dificultad logró abrir sus ojos, para encontrarse con la figura del mayor inclinándose para tomarlo en sus brazos. Quiso disfrutar de la cálida sensación de esos brazos a su alrededor. No se había dado cuenta de cuanto extrañaba la cercanía del otro hasta ese momento. Se preguntó su Saga le daría un último beso antes de que perdiera el conocimiento definitivamente. El rostro de Saga estaba tan cerca que casi podía sentir su aliento en sus propios labios. Sus ojos le miraban con una infinita tristeza, dos orbes cuajados en lágrimas que pugnaban por derramarse a través de sus mejillas que aún permanecían secas. La voz de su hermano le llegó en medio del continuo zumbido.

—Perdóname, no era lo que deseaba Kanon. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Kanon quiso reír ante la ironía. No tenía nada que perdonarle, ya era algo bien sabido que ambos terminaban hiriéndose con sorprendente fiereza y facilidad. Esa siempre había sido su relación, oscilante entre la más absoluta pasión, la terrible culpa y cierto rencor que apenas comenzaban a olvidar. De nuevo su mirada se fijó en el hermoso rostro de Saga, quien le miraba como si fuese lo único en el universo, como siempre lo había deseado, como solía hacerlo cuando ambos estaban consumidos en el deseo. Se preguntó si sería incorrecto morir mientras experimentaba un anhelo casi incontenible por Saga.

En cuanto su hermano cerró los ojos, el mayor enterró su rostro en el cuello de éste, suspirando y permitiendo que un tremor recorriera su espalda al mismo tiempo. Con sus dedos acarició afectuosamente el rostro de Kanon antes de ponerse de pie. Extrajo de una cartera una cantidad cualquiera que dejó en la mesa antes de tomar con delicadeza el cuerpo de su hermano, sujetándole como si estuviera ayudándole después de haber tomado demasiado, apenas ganándose la atención de alguno de los otros clientes del lugar, menos aún la del dueño.

Apenas salió del lugar, una figura se aproximó hasta él aprisa, ayudándole a sostener el peso del cuerpo de Kanon. Un par de brazos se acomodó para sostener el brazo izquierdo y la cintura de su hermano mientras Saga se reacomodaba, evitando mirar a los ojos al recién llegado.

—¿Qué sucedió? Me dijiste que deseabas entrar solo, pero como tardabas tanto estaba a punto de entrar.

Al ver que el guardián de Géminis no le respondía, frunció el ceño y se detuvo.

—Saga, ¿qué demonios pasó?

—Kanon… las cosas se complicaron…

—¿Y? ¿Qué le hiciste? Te deje entrar solo porque dijiste que podrías controlar la situación. Y esto no me parece que sea controlar la situación.

—En cuanto me vio supo que había recibido órdenes de encontrarlo. Me advirtió que prefería dejarse matar en un combate a regresar…

—Con un demonio Saga, ¿y no pudiste explicarle las cosas? ¿Le hiciste creer que iba a morir por irse del Santuario? Técnicamente no estás cumpliendo la misión ¿sabes? Athena nos llamó para encontrar a Kanon porque estaba preocupada. El que haya abandonado su lugar como guardián de Géminis era algo sin verdadera importancia. Es más, ni siquiera lo van a juzgar por una tontería así…

—Realmente eso no era lo que le preocupaba, sino…

—Eso ya lo sé. No deberías preocuparte tanto por eso. No todos lo aceptarán y quizás no debas decirle nada a Athena de momento, ni hacer nada demasiado obvio, pero cuentas conmigo. Ahora, ¿quieres decirme qué vamos a hacer entonces?

—¿Puedes creer que Kanon pensó que lo iba a matar? Nunca podría hacerlo, Milo.

—Es obvio. Pero no has respondido mi pregunta ¿Qué se supone que hagamos con él? No podemos regresarlo al santuario así. ¿Qué explicación le daremos a Athena?

Milo miró alrededor, algo consternado mientras buscaba algo entre las calles. Al parecer no encontró nada, pues bufó molesto mientras reacomodaba el pesado cuerpo de Kanon a sus costados.

—Realmente no sé porque tenías que drogarlo. Esto no soluciona nada y no nos ayuda con esta jodida misión. Me pregunto por qué demonios acepté venir contigo a buscar a este malagradecido.

—¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? No estaba siendo racional. Además, nunca iba aceptar regresar por las buenas.

—Entonces pudiste haberlo dejado en paz y habríamos regresado al santuario para dar nuestro informe a Athena. Después de todo, nunca dio órdenes explícitas de que tuviéramos que regresar con Kanon incluso si él se negaba. Nuestra única indicación fue buscarlo, asegurarnos de que estuviera bien y averiguar por qué se fue y si regresaría. Y a mi parecer estaba bastante bien. Esa mujer lo estuvo cuidando, ¿cierto?

Al escuchar el tono malicioso del guardián de Escorpión, el mayor de los gemelos le dirigió una mirada de soslayo un tanto hostil, a lo que el más joven respondió con una risa.

—Al menos sé que no le dijo su verdadero nombre, y que no le mencionó nada acerca de la Orden.

—¿Y se involucró con ella o no?

Al notar el silencio de Saga, el menor comenzó a reír de nueva cuenta.

—Ah, ¿no me piensas decir nada más? Imagino que no se acostó con ella, de otra manera estarías furioso y probablemente tendría que asegurarme de que no le hicieras nada a la pobre mujer.

Saga simplemente le ignoró, estaba mucho más ocupado estudiando el rostro apacible de Kanon, quien respiraba con suavidad, apenas denotando su descanso. Con dificultad logró ignorar el agobiante dolor que había experimentado al ver la expresión cargada de melancolía, resignación e incredulidad de su hermano mientras el narcótico hacía efecto. ¿Cómo podría haber creído que lo había asesinado? Eso era simplemente inconcebible. Los meses de separación habían sido un infierno, por eso estaba dispuesto a ser el objeto de la ira y el odio de Kanon cuando regresaran al santuario, todo era mejor a no tener a Kanon a su lado.

—Lamento interrumpir tus meditaciones, pero insisto ¿qué le diremos a Athena?

—Le diremos que encontramos a Kanon, que estaba un poco consternado y agotado, por lo que se quedó dormido en el trayecto. En lo que concierne a todos, Kanon regresa al santuario a retomar su papel como guardián de Géminis conmigo.

—Cuando él se entere no va estar muy contento.

—No te preocupes por eso, ya me encargaré de convencer a Kanon de que su lugar está en el santuario, en el Templo de Géminis, a mi lado. Y de que sin importar cuántas veces huya o a donde sea que vaya, al final siempre regresará a mí.

—Prefiero no comentar acerca de lo extremadamente cerca que está eso de sonar a obsesión. Ahora, creo que ya veo el auto que envió Saori Kido a recogernos. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

Saga simplemente asintió, dirigiendo una sonrisa de lado al menor. Sin saberlo, su aseveración había estado muy cerca de la verdad. Kanon era una obsesión para Saga, la única razón por la que hacía un esfuerzo por seguir adelante. Además, estaba seguro de que era correspondido, en alguna medida, por Kanon. Sólo tenía que recordárselo y asegurarse de que nunca lo olvidara. Pero para eso ya habría tiempo una vez que estuvieran de regreso en casa.


End file.
